Birthday Surprise part two: John Forgets
by RatedrKjErIcHo
Summary: It seems John Cena has forgotten his longtime girlfriend's birthday but he has a big surprise in mind. Part two of my two part birthday present for my best friend and Fan Fiction sister Hailey Egan Cena.


Part two of my two part one shots for Hailey Egan Cena's birthday. Hope you enjoy them girlie.

Kyra sat in the hotel room that and huffed as she waited for her boyfriend John Cena to get back from going out with the guys. She'd have thought that after five years together, he wouldn't have forgotten about her birthday. But he had. And she was less than pleased. She looked at her phone as it rang and saw that it was her sister Scarlett.

"Hey." She said depressed as she answered the phone.

"Wow, John still not say anything about your birthday?"

"Nope. And you would think after five years together, he wouldn't forget or want to spend time with the guys."

"Men." Scarlett said. "You know Drew forgot my birthday too."

"Yeah but you guys had just started dating a few weeks before. John and I have been together for five years. I mean this is the man I want to spend the rest of my life with and he forgets my birthday? Who does that? And then you add on to it that he's got his tongue down little Miss Hotpants throat every single week and I don't care if he comes back to the hotel room or not."

"I'm sure it'll be alright. Maybe he didn't forget."

"Yeah, right."

"Just slip into the new silk nightgown I bought you for your birthday after a long hot bath and tease the hell out of him when he does come back. And then, make him sleep on the couch." Kyra laughed a little.

"And that's why I love you. I'll see you and the Hot Scotsman in the morning for breakfast." Scarlett laughed at the nickname Kyra had given Drew. She hung up and looked at John who was scowling at her with his eyes narrowed. "What?"

"You told her to tease me and then make me sleep on the couch?"

"You made her think you had forgotten her birthday. I was sympathizing. Lighten the hell up. You know I love you to pieces John and you know I'm rooting for you. And if you continue to be mean, I will not tell you what she said." John smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Alright, I'm sorry. What did she say?"

"Oh. She's good and mad. She thinks you forgot and she said that you should have remembered after five years and that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with you. You're good to go. Oh and she's meeting me and the Hot Scotsman for breakfast in the morning so take it easy on her tonight." Scarlett said as she made a face. John laughed. "Is it weird that I just gave you sex advice?"

"A little bit." Drew said as he walked over to the bed and sat down. "Now John, my friend. Go ask that girl to marry you so that these two can be all giddy at breakfast in the morning." John smiled and hugged Scarlett and headed out to his hotel room. He put the key in the door and walked in. He stopped when he saw the candlelight coming from the bathroom. He walked in, a little more loudly than he had to be and flopped down on the bed after he made sure that the ring was in his pocket. Kyra stepped out of the bathroom a few minutes later in the black silk nightgown that Scarlett had bought her and it was all John could do to stay in character. She looked over at him as he laid on the bed, trying her best to reign in her anger.

"Did you have a good time tonight?" she asked as she walked over and sat down next to her.

"Yeah. It was nice." He said as he closed his eyes.

"Good." She said as she laid down on the bed beside him. She ran her fingers over his chest slightly and he couldn't take it anymore. He flipped over and was hovering over her before she could realize what was happening. He pulled her to him and kissed her deeply, running his hands up her thighs and finding his way inside of her. She tore at his t-shirt and somehow, through the haze of pleasure he was bringing her, pulled it over his head. She was angry with herself and completely lost in the passion between them at the same time. She hadn't even realized that he'd stepped off the end of the bed and pulled the rest of his clothes off until he gently pushed himself inside her as he bent down and kissed her again. She was in heaven. And all her anger was beginning to melt away. She dug her nails into his back and he moaned loudly, quickening his pace. Soon, they both came together and he rolled over to the side and pulled her to him.

"Well, at least I got something on my birthday." She mumbled as she rested against his chest.

"Today's your birthday?" he asked with a smirk on his face. She looked at him like she was going to say something but he laughed a little and kissed her before he got up and pulled the box out of the pocket of his jeans. "Now, would I forget my favorite girl's birthday?" He said as he opened the box. She looked at the ring and then looked at him. "I just had to make sure that this was what you really wanted first. Kyra Daniels. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

She looked at him with tears in her eyes and nodded as he slipped the ring on her hand, all the anger melting away. She had gotten what she really wanted for her birthday all along. John's promise that he loved her and that they would be together forever.


End file.
